Thunderbolts and Lightning
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Mike Ross has always hated thunderstorms. When one hits New York, he finds that safety can be found in the home and arms of Harvey Specter. Fluffy little thing. Enjoy!


Just a cute little fluffy thing about Mike being scared of a storm and Harvey being a little sweet to him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Thunderbolts and Lightning**

Thunder rolled around the skyscrapers of New York with increasing volume. Soon, sheets and forks of lightning would crack across the sky. For some, thunder and lightning is one of nature's greatest displays. Some are scared of it. Some are in awe of it. Some don't care.

Harvey Specter was one of the ones that didn't really care although occasionally he did like the roll of thunder. As long as his suit wasn't wrecked and his time wasn't delayed, he wasn't too bothered. As a child, he had loved thunder and lightning. He could remember standing on the deck of his childhood home, in absolute amazement as the thunderstorm transformed the landscape. Now, the only time he actually stops to watch a thunderstorm is when he's at home, he'll move to the huge windows and watch the sheet lightning illuminate the sky or the bright forks of lightning stab down on the city. Still, he can't help but count the seconds between rolls of thunder – but that's just a habit he can't kick.

Mike Ross, on the other hand, hates thunder and lightning. He hates it just as much as he did when he was a child. When he used to find himself curling into the comforting hug of his grandmother since the rumble of thunder scared him. He hated the way the lightning lit up the whole sky, and the way it came through the thin curtains... was almost unearthly.

For Mike, thunder and lightning ranked pretty high on the list of things he hated. Whenever rolls of thunder hit his ears, he felt a shiver slide up his spine – and not in a good way. He tried to tell himself that it was entirely irrational, but his amazing memory always conjured up images from childhood stories and newspaper articles about people who had been struck by lightning.

And one evening, Harvey found out about Mike's fear. As associates and partners started to trickle out of the Pearson Hardman building, an ominous roll of thunder clapped above the New York skyline. Mike's head jerked up, and he sighed audibly. He was going to have to cycle home in this. And try not to let his hands shake too much on the handlebars – this was going to be awful.

Just as he dragged his hands over his face, Harvey strolled down the corridor and paused to lean on his cubicle wall.

"Oh, we_ are_ looking stressed." Harvey smirked as he neatly put another folder on top of the teetering pile of manila folders that Mike had to get through. Mike didn't reply but merely opened the folder and flicked through the pages with a heavy sigh.

"Why so... down?" Harvey asked, clearly awkward at having to show any form of concern. He leaned on the cubicle wall and glanced at the windows at the end of the corridor: rain was lashing down and a violet fork of lightning lit up the sky. Mike winced as he saw the lightning out the corner of his eye. This was the worst storm in a while – and it seemed to only be getting worse.

"Guess I'm not looking forward to biking home in _that,"_ Mike said matter-of-factly as he gestured his head towards the window.

Harvey stood for a moment and then glanced down at Mike. "Want a ride?"

"No, Harvey, it's fine." Mike said, clenching his hand around his pen. "I don't need your pity."

Harvey snorted quietly. "It's not pity, it's the fact that if you don't get home soon you never will since this is going to last all night. Take it or leave it, I'm leaving in ten minutes."

He turned on his heel and strode back to his office, slipping things neatly into his briefcase, ensuring he wouldn't have to return to the office again this evening. He glanced up as he saw a movement outside his door – Mike was standing there, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as he stuffed briefs into his bag. Harvey rolled his eyes at his haphazard manner, he knew Mike was disorganised but tonight he just seemed… worried, stressed, sad, Harvey didn't quite know.

Harvey exited the office and nodded to Mike as he passed him. He didn't break stride and simply knew that Mike would soon fall into step beside him as he had done many times before.

* * *

As they found their way out of the building, lightning cracked high above them, lighting up the sky for a moment before darkness fell again. Harvey quickly walked to the car that was waiting, only with a slight run in his step to show he was in any rush. Mike, on the other hand, stood frozen just outside the door of the Pearson Hardman building. He glanced up at the sky, took in the rolling clouds and practically shook as another rumble of thunder clattered over the city. Harvey was just sliding into the car as he looked back to see where Mike was. He shook his head with a mutter of, "One second," to his driver and he then strode back to where Mike stood still.

"So why aren't you in the car yet?" Harvey said without preamble, standing a few feet from Mike, "You know, I'd quite like to be on my way home by now given that _this_," he gestured up to the skies, "is only going to get _worse."_

As Harvey said this, Mike bit into his lip. The thought of this storm getting worse made him feel sick. Suddenly, Harvey was in front of him, closer than before and scrutinizing his face. "Are you scared?" Harvey asked.

Mike was surprised to hear that Harvey's voice didn't hold that much conviction. Maybe an edge, but he was Harvey after all. Numbly, he gave a nod to answer Harvey's question. He felt a hand curve round under his elbow and was even more surprised to find that the hand was in fact attached to the arm of Harvey. He had expected Harvey to leave him there on the sidewalk since being scared of thunder and lightning was so damned childish after all.

Instead, he found himself being guided towards the car with the same firm grip on his elbow. He felt the hand move up to his shoulder when he was pushed gently downwards and into the back of the town car. He slid into the next seat to allow Harvey to slide in after him.

Harvey let out a sigh as he slammed the car door shut and brushed droplets of water from his suit jacket. It was a fruitless effort; both of them were drenched. Harvey's hair was even darker than normal as he ran his hands over it, leaning back in the seat before turning his gaze to Mike. "So…" Harvey said quietly, not quite sure what to say as the car smoothly moved off.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled immediately. "I just… I didn't like… and… I don't know…" Mike stumbled to a halt, his eyes on his own knees.

"Everyone has fears, Mike."

"Do you?" Mike asked, glancing sidelong at Harvey.

"Mm," Harvey said, not quite answering the question. "So, are you going to be all right tonight?"

"What d'you mean?" Mike replied awkwardly, knowing that once he was in the safety of his apartment he'd crawl into bed thinking childishly that having the blankets entirely over him would block out the noise of the storm.

"I mean, if you're going to sit up scared all night and not be able to work tomorrow, you might as well crash at my place," Harvey said.

It sounded logical. Of course it did, it was Harvey after all. He nodded minutely and was surprised when Harvey's hand came up to squeeze his shoulder gently. It was almost affectionate and he sighed at the touch. He leaned back in the chair and glanced at Harvey. For a moment, electricity crackled between them like the lightning outside before they both looked away.

* * *

Harvey piled Mike into the condo as quickly as he could, the storm had got worse during their car journey and Mike had tensed as soon as they had got out of the car. Harvey's arm was strong around his waist as they managed to get into the elevator and into the comfort of Harvey's home.

Mike went to collapse on the sofa when Harvey stopped him. "_That_ sofa? _That_ soaking wet suit? They do not go together, Mike." Harvey said.

Mike frowned and instead stood, once again awkward. Harvey had disappeared into another room and after his distaste for Mike attempting to sit on the sofa; he didn't want to touch anything. Harvey emerged a few minutes later and handed Mike a soft white t-shirt and dark grey pyjama bottoms.

"They'll do for the night," Harvey said, pointing Mike towards the bathroom. Harvey himself had changed into a light blue t-shirt and navy pyjama bottoms. Mike gave a half smile; it was weird to see Harvey so dressed down, without suit or product in his hair.

Mike changed slowly, sliding the wet suit off of his skin, aware of the chill in the air. He shrugged into the t-shirt, trying not to grin at how it was a little too big for him. But it was ever so soft and the clean scent that rose from the sleep clothes made him smile all the more. He finished changing and came out of the bathroom, wandering into the kitchen to find Harvey pouring himself a Scotch.

"Thanks," Mike said quietly as he came to stand beside Harvey.

Harvey acknowledged this with a nod of his head as he sipped his Scotch. Outside, thunder rolled sonorously for a moment and Mike gripped onto the counter edge, his knuckles showing white due to the intensity of his grip.

"Mike, are you okay?" Harvey asked, and when Mike looked up there was a frown floating in his eyes.

"Not really," Mike mumbled, looking everywhere but Harvey. "I've always hated thunder and lightning."

"Okay," Harvey said, not wanting to get into long childhood stories of hating storms. "Want to watch a film?"

Mike smiled, "As long as it's not Star Trek."

* * *

The two settled onto the couch – which Mike was now allowed to sit on – and they decided to watch The Godfather although they spent more time quoting and laughing rather than actually taking the movie seriously. Harvey was surprised at how much he actually laughed, but Mike's impressions were so terrible he actuallyu couldn't help but laugh.

As the credits rolled, Harvey glanced at the time. "So, going to get some sleep?"

Mike's face clouded. "I won't sleep. Not with that out there," Mike said, as if the thunder and lightning was a monster hiding outside his bedroom window. "But if you want to get some sleep then sure." He said with a little half smile.

Harvey sighed, and handed Mike the remote. "Pick another movie," he said as he got up, gathering glasses from the table.

Two hours later, and the second movie was coming to a close. Harvey lay comfortably on the couch, with his eyes half closed and only half his mind on the movie. Mike had slid onto the floor since he had started looking at a magazine on the table. Different times throughout the movie, Harvey had brushed his hand gently through Mike's hair. Whether it was a sub-conscious movement or not, neither of them really cared.

Harvey smiled as he realised just how warm and happy he felt. How happy he felt with Mike around. He told himself it was just tonight, just because Mike was scared of the storm outside. And because he told himself this, they both went to their separate rooms and drifted off. Both of them thought of each other as they fell asleep, and Mike found himself wishing that Harvey's fingertips were still drifting lazily through his hair.

* * *

At around four in the morning, the thunder roared again. It had quieted for an hour or two, almost luring Mike into a false sense of security before roaring and rumbling around the city again. He woke with a jolt; his senses overloaded with fear as lightning illuminated the window. He dragged the sheets around him but the thunder only grew louder and so he found himself blindly trying to find someone who could keep him safe.

He entered Harvey's room quietly, dragging the duvet from the guest bed with him. It was draped around his shoulders and he gripped it tightly, slowly he stepped towards the bed.

When he reached the side of the bed, he looked down and saw Harvey sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his dark eyelashes sweeping his cheek as he lay on his side. Mike sighed, he couldn't disturb him. Slowly, he padded away from the bed and just as he was about to tread back down the hall to the guest room he heard a gravelly voice.

"Mike?" Harvey asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mike said quickly, "It doesn't matter." Thunder rolled again outside and a quiet whimper escaped his lips. He nodded, feeling childish again and turned to leave but lamplight flooded the room.

"Come here," Harvey said, stifling a yawn.

"No, it's okay," Mike said softly, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Mike, the only way either of us are going to get any sleep is if you sleep here." Harvey said, nodding to the unoccupied part of the bed next to him.

Mike bit his lip and slowly made his way into bed. He kept the duvet from the other room around him as he slid into the bed that seemed to be infinitely comfortable. He let out a sigh as he relaxed back against the pillows and Harvey flicked out the light. Surprise gripped him for a moment when he was tugged close by Harvey but he was soon consumed by comfort as Harvey spooned against his back. The warmth of Harvey pressed against him made him settle, he didn't even tense when thunder rumbled again.

* * *

The next morning, the pair had shifted. Mike's head was on Harvey's chest. Their legs were tangled and Harvey woke feeling more contented than he ever had.

He looked down to see Mike in his arms and found he didn't want to let go. Harvey was surprised he didn't feel awkward or in a rush to get Mike out of the apartment. Instead, he felt protective. He didn't want anyone else to feel this with Mike. He wanted to be the only one to hold Mike close, to feel the beat of Mike's heart against his skin, to be the only one to breathe in the scent of Mike's shampoo when he nuzzled into his hair.

His thoughts were disturbed when Mike stretched in his arms. His eyelashes fluttered and those blue eyes met Harvey's.

"Mike," Harvey said carefully, aware of the emotions he was actually feeling in that moment of having Mike so close. Mike looked up at him, immediately settling back against Harvey.

"Can we just stay like this?" Mike asked quietly. "For a while?"

"Yes," Harvey said, running his hand down Mike's back. "If you spend more nights here like this."

Mike laughed, "Like this?"

"Mm, like _this_," Harvey said with a nod. He bent his head and kissed Mike's lips gently. He hadn't meant to, but maybe he did. Just like the touches to Mike's hair, it may or may not have been intentional but neither of them cared.

"Even if there's no thunderstorms?" Mike asked softly, resting his forehead against the strong line of Harvey's jaw.

Harvey laughed and pulled Mike closer. "Regardless, I want you here."

Mike didn't answer and snuggled back down into his place against Harvey's chest. The storm had calmed outside, and Mike finally felt safe. He was sure if another thunderstorm hit New York any time soon, he would be able to forget about it in the comfort of Harvey's arms.

* * *

Thoughts? I'm not too sure I like it personally, but hey, drop me a review anyway!


End file.
